Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments. Data traffic has grown extensively in recent years, which has significantly increased the demands on network resources and devices. Video traffic has added a layer of complexity to processing in the network. As the subscriber base of end users increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes even more critical. In some instances, redundant processing may cause network equipment to become unnecessarily overwhelmed, provide suboptimal performance, or inhibit the delivery of video data. Hence, there is a challenge in managing video data processing in a network environment.